Untold Secrets of the Avatar the Spirit Guardian
by grey280
Summary: Untold Secrets of the Avatar: Book 1, The Spirit Guardian. Secrets of the Avatar, revealed...
1. The Rescue

Book One: The Spirit Guardian

Chapter 1

The Rescue

"Aang!" Katara screamed. "look out!" he ducked under the spear, and sent the firebender flying into the wall. Sokka, followed by a burst of flame came from around the same wall. "Aauugh!" "Sokka!" A boom, followed by Sokka's coughing. "Thank you, Toph." "Your welcome, Snoozles" "Don't call me-" FWOOSH! A blast of flame blew a hole in the wall. Katara uncorked her water skin, and sent a blast of water towards the still smoldering wall. She was rewarded with a loud cry of protest, and probably pain, as the man was knocked down the hill.

"Lets get out of here! I can feel a lot more firebenders, and Combustion Man is coming!" yelled Toph. "I agree with Toph! We can't beat Combustion Man, especially if he has a platoon of soldiers with him," said Aang. They ran towards Appa.

Momo chittered at them, and ducked an arrow. "The Yu Yan archers? I thought they were in the Earth Kingdom!" "Well, they are here now, so lets worry about that later!" "Right! Appa! Yip yip!" And they flew away.

"okay Twinkletoes, how did we get attacked?" "Umm... I think we were just in the market, and..." "Oh yea! Then Combustion Man just, Boom! Boom! And the whole place was on fire, and then the soldiers came..." "Appa... why are you going down?" asked Katara, and, indeed, Appa was losing altitude. As they got closer to the ground, they could see smoke. A fire, which meant people. Aang quickly put up the cloud disguise.

They landed, and quietly moved closer. There was a small encampment of soldiers. Fire Nation soldiers. There was a boy, tied up, funeral pyre style, over a pile of wood. There was a small line of burn powder leading from the large fire to the tied up boy. The flames were almost halfway to him.

Katara tensed, but Sokka held her down. "We can't just rush in! They would have us next to him in an instant!" "But Sokka! Look at his clothing! And his eyes!" Sokka looked. He was wearing water tribe clothing, and his eyes were a bright blue. He was looking around, giving a look that said 'Help Me!!'

"here is the plan..." Everybody got close in and listened as Sokka gave his plan. They nodded in agreement, because it was a good one. Then they jumped out of the bush. The firebenders looked at them, surprised. The boy looked hopeful. Katara quickly sent a strand of water over and put out the fire, then cut through the boys ropes. To her surprise, he began waterbending and stole the strand of water from her.

He was an expert waterbender. He formed a whip and smashed a firebender with it, then spun around and hit another. They both fell. He jumped, and spun, the water forming a whirlwind that put three firebenders out of action. Then Sokka hit one, Aang blasted one into a river, and Toph sucked one underground. That was the last of them.

"Wow! You sure can waterbend!" Katara said. "Yeah... I guess so. I don't really know how I can waterbend, though. I have never learned in my life. I didn't even know that I could." "weird..."

"so how did you get in that mess?" "Well... it is a long story." "we have a lot of time... Yu want to come with us?" "Umm... uh... woa... headache... sure, I guess."

They got on Appa and flew away. "so how does that story go?" " Well..."

The End


	2. The Story

Book One: The Spirit Guardian

Chapter 2

The Story

"My name is Kyle, and I was originally from the North Water tribe, and my parents were part of the secret 'Floating Fortress' program" "Wait, 'Floating Fortress? What the heck is that?" asked Sokka. "It is secret, so I am not surprised that you don't know. It was a ... research program. They broke of an iceberg, and hollowed it out, and built a small village in it. It was entirely self-contained. They had a spot for fishing, and they could control it's movement with waterbending. It was pretty cool. Anyway, we were in fire nation waters, and we got attacked. The fire navy ships totally destroyed us. I washed ashore, but... I was the only one left." "I am so sorry, that must be horrible to lose everybody that you know." "Hey! That happened to me, too." "sorry Aang."

"anyway... after I washed ashore, which was only a month or two ago, I tried to find a town. I came to the town that you probably just left after a while. I made a living for myself by... I am ashamed of it... stealing. These fire nation soldiers caught me. They have... not approved methods of getting rid of other robbers, and anyone who is rude to them. You saw one of those methods when you rescued me. That is all of the important things that happened to me I guess... So who are you guys, and what are your stories?"

"Well, I am Aang, and I am the Avatar and the last airbender. _Is it okay that I told him that? _(whispered to Katara) _um... okay..._( that was her reply.) I was frozen in an iceberg with Appa, who we are riding on, and found Momo, the lemur, in the air temple. This is Katara, my waterbending teacher, who got me out of the iceberg, and her brother Sokka" "hey!" "this is Toph, also known as the 'Blind Bandit',or 'the Runaway'. She is my earthbending teacher." "Cool. Hey, Katara, do you think you could teach me to waterbend?" "Well, okay..." "Yay! I get a classmate!"

They began to look for a place that had a lot of water. "You know what, I think we could just land any old place, because I can get water out of the moisture in the air" said Katara. They landed beside a small stream, for the sake of Kyle, and Aang, because they didn't know how to pull moisture out of the air. "Okay, Kyle, can you try to do the same move you did back at the fire nation camp?" "I... Okay, I will try." he began to move his arms, and tried to bend the water, but it didn't work. The water fell to the ground. "Why don't you try again, okay Kyle?" he tried again, and got slightly farther. He still couldn't do it, though. "I don't know how I did it. It was instinct. Maybe Aang knows the feeling. I think that maybe it is like the avatar state, from what I have heard." "Yeah! Maybe!" "Okay, so I will have to start with the basics. Move your arms like this..."

They began their lesson. Kyle was a fast learner, just like Aang. He mastered the first set in minutes, just as fast as Katara could give the moves. Katara was finding it a bit hard to teach basics and then master sets. She decided to give them separate lessons tomorrow. "Aang, I think you are good for now. You can go practice on your own for a bit. Kyle, I want to show you some stuff on your own," said Katara. Aang walked off a bit to practice on his own. Then Katara began to teach Kyle the water whip.

He was good. He soon got it, and was wanting to learn how to freeze and unfreeze water. Katara showed him the basic method that used your breath, and he was doing it immediately. "Hey!" "Sorry Aang, we were just covering how to freeze water. Kyle, why don't you unfreeze it now." "Okay" He did.

"Okay, that is enough for today. We need to get going." They moved back towards Appa. "Hey! Where is Appa?" "MMM!!" "What was that?" "MMMM!!" "it is coming from over there!" they ran towards the source of the sound. It was hidden in a bush. They shove the bush away and found...

"Sokka!? What are you doing in there?" "MMmmmmmMMMM!!" They quickly untied him. "what happened?" "We got attacked, by firebenders. How Toph couldn't tell they were coming, I don't know. They caught us by surprise. We didn't stand a chance. I think it was the same group of firebenders as before, but with reinforcements." "Lets go get them! Hey, wait. How did they manage to get Appa, and Momo?" "I don't know, I was blindfolded almost the whole time."

"Where are they?" "Seriously, I don't know what happened!" "Okay, Aang, get up the trees and see if you can find them. Kyle, try and find a way to carry some water for your bending, and I will untie Sokka. Go!" They spread out, doing what Katara had said to. Aang was up in a tree in an instant, but couldn't see well and was trying to find a better tree. Kyle was by the stream, trying to figure out how to carry water. He finally filled his pockets with ice, and decided to find a better way to carry water someday. Katara got Sokka untied and he jumped up and began stretching.

After Sokka was done and Aang had come out of the trees, they began moving towards the location Aang had seen the soldiers in. As they got closer they focused more and more on stealth and less and less on speed. When they got within hearing distance of the soldiers they began to hear a loud dragging noise, a few chitters, and some angry 'MM's.

Soon they were close enough to see the group of soldiers. There was a very large bundle being dragged by four of the rhino things that the fire nation used, and another carrying a person sized bundle and a small bundle that was furiously wriggling.

Kyle got his frozen water in his pockets ready, Katara uncorked her water skin and Sokka got out his sword. Aang took an earthbending stance. He did a move and walls of earth cut off the rest of the road. The soldiers looked around in surprise. Then Katara and Kyle came out on either side of them and performed water whips, releasing Appa, Momo, and Toph. Appa, holding a grudge, immediately started beating up on the rhinos. Momo ran and started poking one of the rhinos in the eyes. Toph metalbent one of the soldiers chest plates in. He was the one who had been holding here onto the rhino, and he had been repeatedly slapping or hitting her whenever she made a sound.

Sokka ran out and began kitting soldiers over the head with his sword. One fought back but was quickly beaten by Sokka, who had better training. Sokka was once almost stabbed through the stomach by a spearman, but Aang used some airbending and the man was sent flying. "Thanks Aang!"

"Kyle!" Aang and Sokka spun to Katara's scream. Kyle was about to be gutted by a spearman. He was stumbling backwards away, but was running out of space. He fell backwards, and the spearman was blocked by a wall of earth. That shook them out of the trance. They began fighting, and in a minute the soldiers were all down.

"Thanks for protecting Kyle with that wall, Toph," said Katara, as she was working to tie the last of the soldiers to a tree. "Your welcome, but I didn't do it." "Oh... Thank you Aang." "Umm... I didn't do it, either." "Well then who did? Toph, is there anybody around here who could have?" "Actually, no. I can't feel anybody" "Then who..."

All of them were wondering who could have done it. "When that happened, I felt really weird. Like, I got really tired, like I had just run a mile, or three. It was a weird feeling." "Odd... Well, we will have to worry about that later," said Sokka.

They were waiting for Appa to be rested fully. He got up, and began stretching. Then grunted, as if to say 'get on already!' They got on Appa, and flew away.

The End


	3. The Machine

Book One: The Spirit Guardian

Chapter 3

The Machine

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Kyle were flying over a large forest. "Aang! Take us down! I see a town ahead!" "Okay Sokka. You heard him Appa, down we go." "Grunt" They began to fly lower. "Sokka, what are you talking about? I can't see any towns there. I do see a big... metal... floor??"

They were moving down towards the large metal plain. "Why would the fire nation build a metal floor in the middle of nowhere?" asked Toph. "Well, maybe when we get down there you can take a look, er... whatever, at it yourself."

They were landing nearby, but were hidden from view of the large metal plain. They all got off of Appa, and began walking towards it. Toph got on her hands and knees, feeling for more detail. It is a... a... village, but, all metal, and underground. It reminds me of the drill, from Ba Sing Se. The thing that you see is like a place for stuff to come up, or for more people to get on, or off. A whole-"

She was cut off by a metal village rising from the metal plain. "What the heck!?" Sokka exclaimed. They were all stunned by the sudden appearance of the village. Who would have expected it?

People began walking out of the small buildings. They were stretching, and picking flowers, and acting like they hadn't seen the sun in weeks. They were very pale, so maybe they hadn't. "Look!" Sokka whispered. A large ramp like structure had come up, along with a burst of steam. Steam powered vehicles were moving out. They were long, with an area for drivers cut off from the rest of the vehicle by glass and metal, and had long, flat areas attached to the rear of those parts. A long row of pipes and wires for control led back to a large water tank on the back end.

When a wire was pulled from the front of the vehicle, water poured from the tank to a smaller tank that a firebender was heating. Steam ran from that small tank to a a machine that sent the steam to different parts of the vehicle when other wires were pulled. It could be controlled from one location, the front.

"I have never seen anything like those before. Maybe we should follow them for a bit, to see if it is a threat," said Kyle. "And if they are a threat, and they catch us?" pointed out Sokka. "Aang, Kyle and I can bend the water in the machines and blow them up!" said Katara.

"Oh... All right," "Wow Kyle, Sokka likes you, I think. Usually he would argue more," whispered Katara.

They stealthily followed the strange vehicles. (They will be called trucks from now on, as that is what they are.) There were two men in front, controlling the machinery, and two men in back, both firebenders, heating water for steam. There were also four men riding in the middle section.

As they followed the trucks from a safe distance, they were able to see a small town ahead. "That must be where they are headed," Sokka guessed.

The trucks pulled into the village. None of the villagers seemed surprised about them. "Do you think that they come to this village often?" asked Kyle. Nobody answered. They were getting into the town.

They watched as the four men from in the middle jumped out. They all went to different shops. After a short time, they all came out, carrying sacks full of what appeared to be food. Sokka's stomach growled, as if in response to the sight of all that food.

"I am hungry too!" exclaimed Kyle. They went to one of the stalls and bought some food. Katara, Aang, and Toph sat down to eat, and Kyle did too, but Sokka remained standing, and watched the men bring more and more food into the trucks.

Kyle stopped eating and stuck the rest of his meal in his pocket. It was just some bread and a pear. He checked that nobody was watching and refroze the water in his pockets. Some of it had melted. He decided to practice his newly discovered bending a little bit and, while nobody was watching still, bent the ice into water and refroze around his pear so it would stay cold.

Katara noticed that. "Why didn't I think of doing that?" she wondered to herself. She was finished with her meal and was waiting for Aang and Toph to finish.

"Guys!" It was Sokka. Katara looked up. He was missing his boomerang. "Sokka!" Then she saw it whirling back to him. Then she saw the firebenders running towards them. "What did you do?" she asked. "Self defense!" He pointed to a burn mark on the wall behind him.

The firebenders were getting close. Sokka grabbed his boomerang and started running back towards the forest. Toph jumped up and started running also. Aang was already halfway there. Kyle and Katara started running.

Behind them they could hear one of the trucks bumping towards them. Looking over her shoulder, Katara saw the men pulling out spears. The truck was gaining on them. One of the men was leaning over the edge of the truck grinning, pointing a spear at Katara's back.

They reached the forest. Katara stumbled and almost fell. The truck was next to her, the spear only an inch behind her back. She heard the crack of a water whip.

"Katara!" Sokka and Toph were already in the trees, and Aang was running beside her. They turned and ran into the forest. Behind them they could hear Kyle running. They also heard the cursing of the men on the trucks.

They were almost back to Appa when they heard the alarm. It was sounded on horn, and the mournful call could probably be heard for miles around.

"It's no use, they will just shoot us out of the sky. We have to fight!" said Sokka. Grudgingly, Katara admitted that he was right. She uncorked her water skins. "Aang, you can't airbend. We don't want people knowing that you are alive. Take your pick of earthbending of waterbending." "Um... We have two waterbenders, and only one earthbender, so I will earthbend." Aang decided.

They ran away from Appa, and told him to hide, so nobody would know the avatar was alive. They could see soldiers coming out of the village, more than the buildings should be able to hold. They were all coming out of the hidden parts of the village, underground.

"Oh no. They have those tanks" said Kyle. It was true. They could all see the tanks coming out of the same place the trucks had come from. "Don' worry, I know how to break those things. They use water to stay upright, and we can bend it. Just watch and learn when we started fighting." Katara said.

They were very tense. There were a lot of soldiers in the village. Sokka was starting to have second thoughts about fighting. He had given up on counting all the soldiers a while ago. Kyle was worried, too. He had never fought with his bending before he met them, never even known that he could bend.

The soldiers stopped coming out of the village. A different sound played on the horn. They began to march. Firebenders in the back of the formation could be seen forming fireballs, to warm up. In the front were soldiers in full armor, actually riding on top of the tanks.

One of the tanks began to tip sideways a bit, and the cabin with men in it, and on it, tilted so that it was level. A quick stomp from Toph and it was on it's roof, with the soldier trapped underneath. Katara ran forward with her arms pointed strait out, then spread them apart. To Kyle's amazement one of the tanks blew apart, ice where the wheels had been. Aang ran past, waved his arms, and a wall of rock blocked the 'canon' on top of the tank.

Kyle ran into the fight. Bending the water out of his pockets, he formed a double water whip, wondering to himself how he know how to do it. He slammed two men with them, pulled back, swatted another out of the way. Sokka ran past, sword in hand. Kyle spun, water whips at his side, and pushed them outward, slamming three men into the tanks around him. Wait. The tanks around him? They were both pointing at him, and he saw the men inside, about to shoot him. One water whip for each.

The tanks taken care of for now, he ran towards another, and, imitating Katara, slammed his hands apart.

The tank exploded. There were little bits of metal everywhere, and no sign of the men that had been inside anywhere. All the soldiers around were stunned. So was Kyle. He had no idea how he had done that.

Katara spun towards the source of the explosion. She saw Kyle standing there, as stunned as all the soldiers around him, and ran towards him. She used her water whip to slam all the men around to the ground, and got to Kyle. He was just sitting there, still stunned. Katara decided to stay by him for a bit, so he didn't get killed by soldiers who would take advantage of his condition.

Then she noticed something. The metal village was gone, and so were all the soldiers. In the place of the village was a large, perfectly square, and starting to collapse around the edges, hole in the ground. Sokka was standing near the hole, cleaning his sword. Aang was coming towards them. Toph shouted something at Sokka, and he ran towards the forest. Toph was slowly walking backwards away from the hole. Aang reached Katara and Kyle, grabbed Kyle, and dragged him to his feet.

"We have to go! The only reason we are not all about fifty feet underground, buried by rubble is Toph, and she can't hold this whole place up for much longer!"

Katara began to run towards the forest. Aang was behind her, having some trouble with Kyle. Then they both ran after Katara. When they reached the edge of the forest, Toph spun towards them and ran. The ground was crumbling behind her.

"She isn't going to make it!" yelled Aang. Kyle stopped, turned to look at her. He got a little bit of water that was left in his pockets and was bending it out towards Toph. It looked like he was trying to support the ground around her with his water. He was straining to hold it. The crumbling ground overtook Toph. She screamed, but didn't fall. Aang was standing there, covering his eyes with his hands. He didn't notice that she hadn't fallen. Katara looked at Kyle. He was still straining to hold the water, but when Katara looked out towards Toph, there was no water. Just earth.

Toph ran over to them. Katara poked Aang. "Toph is right here, you know," Katara informed Aang. Next to her Kyle put his arms down, and the small pathway of earth that had supported Toph crumbled. Kyle fell to the ground, and Katara caught him. He was unconscious. Katara could feel that something was missing from him. She couldn't tell what it was, but then realized that he had no Chi left in his body. As she held him she could feel it regenerating with each breath he took, albeit slowly. She lay him down on the ground.

"Aang." "Yeah Katara?" "I think that Kyle just earthbent that pathway for Toph." "But.. that isn't possible." "And one more thing, by the way. I think I could feel the Chi in his body. Now that I think about it, I can feel how much Chi I have. That is how I could tell that he earthbent. One, he was holding the pathway with water, at least, he thought he was, but there was no water, and after, he had no Chi."

They both pondered this for a bit, but stopped thinking about it when Sokka got there. "Come on! Hey, what happened to him?" He asked, gesturing towards Kyle. Katara quickly explained. "Oh."

They carried Kyle back to Appa. They packed up camp, and began to fly away.

Kyle woke up slowly. Nobody noticed, because they were in a cloud that Aang had made so as not to be seen. He reached into his pocket pulled out his pear and began to eat. His Chi began to regenerate, and he began to feel better.

And they flew farther into the fire nation.


	4. The Drill, Part One

Book One: The Spirit Guardian

Chapter 4

The Drill

Part One

A small cloud of unusual color flies over a small village in the fire nation, but all the villagers are too busy to notice. They are running from the village. It is burning. Surprisingly, there are no firebenders in this village, and none of the villagers appear to have enough common sense to use water to put out the fire.

The small cloud flies down to outside of the village and sets down behind a rock. The cloud blows apart, revealing a sky bison with three young boys, two young girls, and a winged lemur on its back. All of them are wearing masks, except for the lemur. Quickly one of the girls and all of the boys jump off the sky bison. The one carrying a boomerang on his back runs to all the villagers, yelling for them to get water to put out the fires.

The girl and the two boys, having found a small stream, bend some water out of it and run to the burning village. They quickly set about putting out all the fires on the rooftops. The villagers are beginning to help now. They take buckets of water from a well in the center of the village.

The boy with the boomerang is explaining to them how to form a line of people to pass the buckets along to the 'firefighters'. A 'bucket brigade', if you will. The villagers seem to be getting the hang of it.

They can see that the three children are obviously waterbenders, but do not seem to think that they are under attack, or that the waterbenders mean anything but good.

As the last of the fires are put out, the three waterbending children turn to run back to the sky bison. The boy with the boomerang has disappeared already. One of the villagers stopped them. He looked to be about their age. Looking closer, they could see that the entire village was made up of children.

The child cried out "Stop! I wish not to hurt you. I am the..." He paused here, as if unsure of what he was about to say, but continued. "I am the leader of this village. We are glad of your assistance. I wish to pay you back. Our village has a fountain that sometimes has strange crystals in it after a full moon. They are very small, but grow over time. I present one of these to each of you." And he did as he had said he would. He handed a small crystal to each of them.

The waterbenders left after that. They made not a sound, but made motions of thanks. After they disappeared, a small cloud, unnoticed, flew away from the village.

"Well, that was an officially weird village. And these crystals are very unusual. Hmm..." Katara said, looking at her crystal. She stared at it for a moment more, then, on an impulse, bent some water out of a passing cloud. When it touched the crystal, it seemed to slowly disappear, and the crystal formed an extremely thin new layer. Or... did it? It didn't form a new layer, it just grew larger, like a sponge sucking up water.

"Strange..." she muttered to herself. "Hey Katara, how did you get that water out of the cloud?" Kyle was a very inquisitive waterbending student. Smiling, she stood up and began to look for a good cloud.

"Sokka! Will you take us over by that cloud?" Katara asked. "Sure. Appa, you heard her. That cloud," and they turned to the cloud Katara had pointed out.

"You just grab it with your bending as if it were water, which it is. It is just in another form. Like this... Got it Kyle? No, wait. Here, like this"

Katara spent a while teaching Kyle the new technique. Aang watched and decided to try it sometime.

Kyle was new to the group, but remembered better than Sokka that Toph was blind. The first time she had called out 'look! There it is' he had asked her how she could see it, wherever it was. She stopped trying to trick him after that. And he never asked what she thought of a drawing, unless he had been doing it with a stick on the ground where she could see it.

They were going to land and make camp soon, and Katara was going to try to find out more about the crystals then.

Kyle had recovered from their last adventure very quickly. His Chi had regenerated very fast after he had woken up, but he spent the entire time eating, which may have helped it along. He didn't seem worried about any of that stuff at all, except to make sure that everybody hadn't been injured in the battle. He was the most selfless person Katara had ever met.

As they landed, Kyle wasn't able to wait and jumped down. They were higher than he had thought and it was quite a long way to fall.

"Kyle!" Katara shouted.

He was about to hit the ground when he slowed and a cloud of dust appeared from under him. It looked almost like airbending.

When the dust had settled, they could all see him lying on the ground. He didn't look like he had fallen more than six inches. He was unconscious, though.

Katara jumped down. They had landed next to Kyle. Katara got her water, and had some around her hands, in case she needed to heal him. She put her hands on him, and realized that he probably wouldn't need her water, or healing skills.

She was beginning to develop a theory about what was happening with Kyle. She figured that he would just need a long rest.

She gave him a thorough checkup. He was not injured in the least, except for a lack of Chi. There was nothing she could do to help him, nothing she needed to. He would wake up in the morning well rested, probably hungry.

"Is he gonna be okay?" "Yes. He is fine. He will be okay in the morning. I have an idea about what has been happening. I have to get more proof, though..."

She was pondering her ideas. One more incident like this to complete her theory. She sat there for a minute, then began to help Sokka unload Appa and load Kyle onto Appa, so that he could sleep well.

"We have to get him a sleeping bag," she muttered under her breath.

After they had got everything unloaded, Toph, decided that they were to exposed, surprising everybody by sinking the whole camp ten feet underground, blocking off the top, and making little tunnels for air.

"What was that?!" yelled Sokka, waking up at the rumble. "Nothing, snoozles. Just hiding us,"

"Why?" "About three platoons of soldiers in a three hundred foot area around us." "Oh, crud! Why didn't you say anything?!" "I didn't think it was important. Oh, of course I don't mean that. I didn't want to trouble you when I could just do something about it myself. Sheesh, I try to do someone a favor..."

They slept uneasily that night, except for Kyle. He hadn't heard the news, so he couldn't worry about it.

The next morning they all woke at the same time. It had a good reason. There had been a loud rumble from over their heads, and a little bit of dirt falling.

"Toph! What was that?" "Umm... a... tank!" "What!?"

They jumped up. Toph and Aang mad an exit tunnel for them. Appa gladly ran into it. A small underground stream had been there, allowing Katara and Kyle to get something to bend.

When Katara and Kyle were ready, they moved on toward the surface.

They got to the surface, and hid Appa. They then walked over to where their camp had been. There was a group of tanks parked on their camp.

There was a small platoon of soldiers walking around the tanks. They were stretching, and some of them were eating, or playing games like 'burn the branch'. Then they stopped playing and began to methodically chop and burn down the trees in a large square area around the tanks.

As they finished clearing the area, a loud rumble could be heard. Then the area that used to be their camp collapsed inward. Moving metal could be seen through the hole.

"Is that..." "Yes Sokka, it is that drill thing again."

They watched silently. Suddenly, the metal village moved into view of the hole. Slowly it rose into the now cleared area. They watched as an alarm was sounded as the place they had dug for escape was discovered.

They were about to move back to Appa when they were grabbed. They wondered why Toph hadn't warned them, but then they saw her. She was in a wooden crate hanging by millions of small strings from wooden supports. They wondered when they had had time to make it.

As the soldiers carried them away, Kyle managed to move his arms enough to bend. He couldn't see what he was doing, though he did hear a yell and a grunt of pain. He was dropped to the ground. He winced in pain, but decided he was okay.

He used his water to slam the soldiers away from him, and was going to help Sokka, but had to run. They were already loading Aang and Katara into a modified tank that had Toph on the back of it. Kyle turned and ran into the forest.

A sky bison, a winged lemur, and a boy flew off into the clouds. They watched from afar as a small metal town was lowered into a hole to disappear down a tunnel. The sky bison began to fly after a small group of tanks surrounding a larger odd-looking tank. They were moving towards the Fire Nation capitol.


	5. The Drill, Part Two

Book One: The Spirit Guardian

Chapter 5

The Drill

Part Two

Kyle watched the small caravan of Fire Nation tanks. One of them was an odd shape, elongated, with a strange crate in the back. The crate was made of wood, so Toph, who was trapped inside, couldn't bend it. Katara, Aang, and Sokka were trapped in separate compartments inside of the long tank.

Kyle saw a stream, and had Appa fly down to it. He bent large amounts of water out of it and froze them to special spots designed to hold barrels of water for the (failed) seige on the the Day of Black Sun. Appa would have no trouble flying, and Kyle would have some water to bend.

They took off again. The caravan was well ahead of them, and they had to catch up. It took Appa a moment, a short one at that, to do so. He was very well motivated. His friend Aang was being taken away from him against his will, and Appa was going to change that.

They were soon very close to the caravan, in a cloud above it. Kyle was about to get some of his water to bend when Appa flew out of the cloud at a very high speed. Kyle was holding on for his life.

They landed very suddenly and Appa spun to face the nearest tank. He slammed his tail down, sending out a blast of air, and the tank slid backwards nearly one hundred feet. Kyle, without unfreezing it, sent one of his barrel-size chunks of ice into the front of the big tank. He then pulled his arms apart, shattering the ice, and ripping the entire front of the tank off. Kyle got some more water and jumped into the tank.

He ran through the small corridor that was inside and, seeing Katara tied to a wall, cut the shackles. She gladly jumped down and began rubbing her wrists and ankles.

"Kyle! How? Never mind, that can wait. Do you have some extra water?" Katara asked. Kyle gave her a third of the water that he had. "Appa has some more." he told her. She ran outside, and he could hear her join the battle. He ran to find Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

For the first time, Kyle noticed Momo riding on his shoulder. Suddenly Momo jumped off of his shoulder. He spun to see where Momo was going, and saw a soldier coming at him. He froze the soldier, then picked him up with the water he was frozen in, and slammed him into the ground. The soldier was out for the count.

"Thanks Momo!" he said.

Kyle ran farther into the tank. He found Sokka and released him too. Sokka gladly ran into battle. It took Kyle a while to find Aang. He was in a room with a mask attached to his face. It appeared to be there to prevent him from airbending. Kyle cut the mask off, then released his shackles.

"Thanks Kyle!" gasped Aang. Apparently the machine had not been giving him much air, probably to prevent him from bending.

As he ran farther into the tank, Kyle began to hear muffled thuds from somewhere ahead of him. He ran faster, thoughts of torture in his head, worried about his friends.

He hadn't needed to be worried. There was a hole in the side of the crate, about the size of the chunk of metal that was missing from the wall next to the crate. Kyle used his ice to enlarge the hole, freeing Toph.

She gladly jumped out and, putting her hands to the wall, shouted a thanks to Kyle, then ripped most of that side of the tank off and jumped into battle.

Kyle saw Sokka go running past, sword in hand. He jumped into battle.

He used his water to form a chunk of ice then began slamming it back and forth through the tank, in a way that looked like a machine gun shooting at the tank. After a moment of doing that, he pulled it around and spread it out inside the tank, then pushed it away from him. The tank was unusable, and the soldiers inside were... well, Kyle didn't think about them.

He reclaimed his water from the remainder of the tank, and ran towards the battle. Well, he was going to, but there was no battle. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara were standing near Appa, getting onto him.

Kyle ran to his friends, and got on Appa with them.

Appa, happy now that Aang was back, lifted off of the ground.

And they flew off into the sunset.


	6. The Discovery, Part 1

Book One: The Spirit Guardian

Chapter 6

The Discovery

Part One

Kyle couldn't wait until they landed in the fire nation town. He had never really expected to be excited about being anywhere in the fire nation, but, times change. He was traveling with the avatar, and they were going to the mining town near the largest deposit of metal known to mankind.

The mines were critical to the fire nation. Without them, they couldn't build their war machines. And those were a big problem. They had thwarted the GAang before. Such as the infamous Day of Black Sun seige. The submarine fleet had been destroyed by a fleet of war balloons. They were currently studying some stolen schematics, trying to find a way to destroy those balloons.

Sokka thought he had found an error in the air intake system. It had been designed to block Aang's airbending, and one well-placed rock would shut the whole balloon down, or have it fall from the sky, like the huge hunks of metal that they were.

Now they just needed to test it. "Where are we going to find a fire nation war balloon?" wondered Sokka.

"Well, we could just go attack the capitol again. That would get some of those out, wouldn't it?"

"Snoozles, that is the dumbest idea you have ever had." "Thanks Toph," replied Sokka.

Kyle was sitting on Appa's head, holding the reins, and looking down below them, when he suddenly pulled the reins, and they flew higher, into a cloud.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I can't see my plans!"

"Sorry Sokka," he yelled, "but there was a lot of construction going on down there, and I didn't want to be seen."

"Construction? What kind of construction?" asked Katara. "It looked like huts, with big crossbows sticking out of the sides, but none of them had any roof, yet."

They flew in for a landing. When they got a closer look, everybody that had been at the seige on the Day of Black Sun saw that they were making the same sort of turrets that they had used before. Kyle, of course didn't know what they were, and Toph wasn't able to see them, exactly.

Toph suddenly piped up. "What is that noise? Come on, somebody tell me. I can't feel... Oh-"

She had stopped talking and dropped the ground out from under them, and then moved some earth over the top.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, if I can hear something, and I can't feel it, it is probably flying, and flying stuff is usually bad.

Appa snorted at that.

"Not you, big guy! It is probably one of those blimps..."

"I just had a great idea!" "Yes, Sokka?" "We can test our – I mean _my_ – theories for destroying one of those blimps!" "Well, I am willing to try it." "Aang!" "Come on Katara, it would be fun!" "Oh, okay Aang, just don't get caught!" "Okay!"

Aang and Toph jumped up to go, and Sokka popped up too. "You need me to tell you where to shoot," was his explanation.

"Can I come too?"

"Sure, Kyle. Don't let them see you, though. That could be a problem, if they see you, or us, for that matter."

They began to run towards the large hill, which the sound was coming from behind. When they got within ten feet of the hill the noise grew louder.

The sound suddenly got louder, much louder.

The hill exploded.

"Aang! Sokka! Kyle!" Katara was screaming. She had seen, heard, and felt the explosion. The entire hill had been destroyed in the blast, and a cloud of dust was all that was left of the hill. Katara, was trying to see Aang, or Sokka, or Kyle. She couldn't see any of them.

Aang was out cold. Sokka could see that from here, even through the dust cloud. He couldn't see Kyle anywhere.

Another thing. There didn't appear to be a war balloon anywhere. Sokka couldn't figure that out. A war balloon had destroyed the hill, but there wasn't a war balloon visible- There, now he could see it. It was already hundreds of feet up in the air.

How? How could it move that fast? He would have to figure that out another time.

He saw a figure begin to move up in the air about ten feet away from him. That must be Aang, he figured. Then who was next to him? He looked again. There was nobody there.

Aang must have gone into the avatar state. (He still hadn't told them that he couldn't do that.) His eyes were glowing, and he had lifted up a rock, then bent some water out of the ground from under it. He then bent another rock, did something, Sokka couldn't see what, to the water, then bent a hole in the rock, and put the water in it, then covered up the hole in the rock. He blasted fire at it, turning the outer layer into molten rock, then covered it with more rock.

He spun around, using bending to hold the rock in the air, and launched it at the blimp. He spun around and whipped is hand out at it after he had launched it, sending a blast of air, and propelling the rock at a higher speed towards the blimp.

Katara saw Aang's rock fly into the air, and she saw the blast of airbending send it flying towards the blimp. She watched it hit, and was surprised to see it explode in a burst of flame, then saw a huge collection of icicles spread out from the hole, blocking it, not unlike what she had done to block the hole in the side of the ship in that battle.

The ice was slowly melting, until a fireball flew out of the dust cloud and melted it.

The blimp began to fall. It was falling slowly, and it was very strange to watch. It was like an avalanche. It was so huge that it seemed to fall in slow motion.

Katara watched with disbelieving eyes as a huge blast of airbending flew out of the cloud, dissipating most of it, and changing the blimp's course, so it wouldn't fall on them.

The blimp hit the ground. Now it looked like a tree falling, as it smashed the construction site, and ripped a sizable chunk of the mine building off, too.

Fire nation soldiers and mechanics, miners and the like were fleeing from the scene. The blimp hadn't even hit the ground yet. When it did, a shock wave spread out, destroying what was left of the site.

The large metal building on stilts that was covering the entrances to the mine, and was probably used for processing metal and ores collapsed. The stilts knocked out from under it, it fell, crashing to the ground loudly, and collapsed inward. The mines were completely blocked off, as the upper supports ripped out chunks of the hill, triggering a 'rockalanch' as Aang would have called it.

Katara watched this with a kind of horrified awe. She was awakened from her trance by Toph shouting, then doing some bending motions.

The wall of their pit opened up, and an unconscious Aang, propelled by a wave a pebbles and rubble, rolled out. Katara ran over to him, and began healing his wounds, They were mostly minor, just cuts and scrapes, and the water on her hands washed them away like little bits of dirt.

Toph was doing something over by the wall still.

Sokka had been watching the destruction, too. His vision was slightly impeded by the dust cloud, but it was mostly gone, so it didn't interfere that much.

Suddenly the ground dropped out from under him. He was moving through a dark airless tunnel. He began to panic, then stopped when he realized that it was probably Aang or Toph pulling him to their 'base'.

When he popped out of the tunnel, he saw Katara standing over Aang, who was unconscious, and Toph doing the earthbending that had moved him to the tunnel.

Kyle popped out of the tunnel near Sokka. He was unconscious too. Appa was looking at Aang, looking worried, and Momo flew over and landed on Kyle, chattering.

Katara stood up, and saw Kyle. She ran over and began healing him.

Aang moaned.

"Uugh, what happened?"

"Aang! You're okay!" Katara had been really worried. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"Well, you went into the avatar state and blew up the blimp, and then it fell on the mines, and then the mines blew up, and all of the stuff over there" here Sokka gestured in the direction of the destroyed mines "got destroyed, and then Toph did the earthbending that got us back here, and then you woke up." Sokka was panting after telling the story.

"Umm..." "Aang? What? Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Well, it was like this..." Aang told the story of how he couldn't go into the avatar state anymore.

"WHAT!?" was the resounding cry, repeated multiple times while the story was told.

"Well then who did all that?" another gesture towards the destruction. "If you were unconscious that whole time, who else can do all four kinds of bending, or any airbending at all, for that matter?" "I don't know."

"Uugh..." "Kyle! Are you okay?" "Umm... other than feeling like I want to sleep for a week, and also feeling like a armadillo-bear body-slammed me, yes, I am perfectly fine. What happened?"

Katara's theory about Kyle was almost complete. It was just an idea, floating around in the back of her head, and it was almost within reach, almost...

Katara tried to think back to the stuff that had happened since they found Kyle. She remembered that every time weird stuff like this happened, he had had no chi. She tried to feel with her 'sixth sense'. Kyle had no chi.

Katara's idea jumped out at her. "That's it!" she said.

"That's what?" asked Sokka. "I had an idea, but it's going to sound crazy..." "Well, tell us. Come on!"

"Well, maybe, Kyle is, umm... like, a second avatar? Since Aang, you aren't connected with the avtar state, maybe a new avatar was born... no! That can't be it! There hasn't been enough time..." Katara's idea was sounding crazy to her, but Sokka was still thinking. "Maybe, when Aang was in the iceberg it like, messed up the whole avatar cycle thing, and another avatar was born!" he gestured at Kyle. "What? No way. I would know if I was the avatar. They did tests in the 'Floating Fortress'. They said I wasn't the avatar."

Aang was just sitting on the ground, looking confused, as was Kyle. Aang seemed to make a sudden decision. He started trying to meditate.

"I thought you said-" "Shh!"

Aang had his eyes closed, but they could tell when something happened. The light from his glowing eyes was shining through his eyelids, and his mouth was full of light, too.

To Be Continued


	7. The Discovery, Part 2

Book One: The Spirit Guardian

Chapter 6

The Drill

Part Two: The Spirit Guardian

It had been hours since Aang had gone into the Avatar State. Shortly afterwards, Kyle had appeared to go into a trance very much like Aang's. His eyes glowed, but his mouth wasn't glowing. Sokka was sharpening the blade on his sword restlessly. Toph was building an underground city, all by herself. Katara was experimenting with the strange crystal that the children from the town they saved from fire had given to them. She had discovered that if she got them wet, they absorbed water. Then she could bend them as if it was a rock, and she was an earthbender. She could also, with more concentration, bend the water back out of it.

"Ugh... Cramp! Cramp!"

"Aang!" Katara ran to his side. Toph popped up out of her hole, and Sokka came running over. Aang was massaging his knee.

"Well, that was... um... weird. Definitely weird." "Kyle!"

"Katara! Stop yelling!"

"What happened? You were glowing, I think. Being blind, I can't tell, but Sokka said you were. And Kyle, you glow? Or was Sokka just yanking my chain?"

"I don't know about glowing..."

"Katara! You were sortof right! We saw avatar Roku!"

"We? What do you mean? Well, actually... hmm... that would explain Kyle 'glowing it up' as Sokka likes to say."

"Well, here's what happened..."

When I went into that trance, I went into the spirit world. I was in a large forest, with mile-high trees. You couldn't see the tops of them through the clouds! A moment later, Kyle appeared. It was actually more of a swamp, and he appeared in the way that I probably did, in a splash of water.

When I came out, I saw Aang standing there. It was like he described it, but weirder. And he didn't mention the monkey. There was a monkey sitting on one of the tree branches, updside-down, meditating. Then this little star thing popped up.

Well, I started chasing it. Last time, when I did that, it helped me figure out what I needed to do.

Aang jumped up at it. I wondered why he didn't airbend, but-

I told him that you can't bend in the Spirit World, because it is all spirit, so there is nothing to bend.

Well, he caught the little bug thing. Then it started glowing brighter. There was this big flash of light, it disappeared, and Aang stared talking to his reflection in the water. When I got closer, I saw that it wasn't his reflection, it was-

Avatar Roku. He came to me, and told me to go to the Spirit Temple. So I followed him, and Kyle went with me. When we got to the edge of the swamp, avatar Roku's dragon appeared.

One of his whisker things touched Aang on the forehead, and then his eyes and tattoos started glowing. The dragon's eyes were glowing, too. After a moment, Aang and the dragon stopped... what did you call it?

I heard one of the monks use this word, and it seems to fit, so... communing?

When Aang and the Dragon-

His name is Fang.

Oh... When Aang and Fang stopped communing, Aang got on Fang's back.

I told Kyle to get on, and he jumped on. Then Fang flew us to this huge temple on a mountain.

It was built into the mountain. The main body of it was near, on, and around the top. Then there were other parts of it sticking out of the mountain

It looked like one of the air temples!

Well, Fang flew us down to this tower near the bottom that was sticking out of an outcropping of rock. He landed in this chamber near the top, then shoved Aang into this doorway near the side. I followed him into the hallway. Behind me, I saw Fang curl up and fall asleep.

We went up the stairs. At the top was Avatar Roku, looking as young as when he had found out that he was the avatar. Next to him was another boy his 'age' that I didn't recognize.

Then he started talking. He told us about the avatar, the avatar state, everything that Aang knew. Then he started talking about the avatar's secrets.

He made us swear to never tell anyone what he told us unless it was absolutely necessary, but he basically told us that the avatars have many, many secrets. He mentioned four big ones, and that there were many smaller secrets.

He said there was this... extra thing... like the avatar, but different. Then the boy next to him stepped forward.

"We call it the 'Spirit Guardian', but there are many names. The main thing is that we, because I am Roku's Guardian, are the protectors of the avatar."

Then Roku took Aang over to one side of the room, and the boy to the other. He started to explain to me. "My name is Rou, and I, as I said, am Roku's Spirit Guardian. We can bend the four elements, but at first it takes a lot of Chi, except for your naturual element. I could airbend easily. Our cycle is one step ahead of the avatar cycle."

"The Spirit Guardians," explained Roku, "Can go into what is very like the Avatar State. They can only do it when you, the avatar, are in danger."

They both explained pretty much the same stuff to both of us. After that, I saw Rou make some weird motions with his hand.

Roku was doing the same thing.

Then Rou poked Kyle...

And at the same time, I saw Roku tap Aang on the forehead...

And then we were back here.

"Well..." "Hmm..." "You know, I kinda just heard 'blah blah blah, spirit magic stuff, blah blah, avatar Roku'."

"Hey! Is anybody there! If you are Fire Nation, get out here now, by the power vested in me by Fire Lord Ozai! If you aren't Fire Nation, get out also. We will find you!"

"Down here!" They all ran past Toph, into the underground city she had been building. Her and Aang stayed there, closing off the cave, then the tunnel.

They all ran down the tunnel, Appa making nervous noises, and Aang reassuring him. From behind and above them they could hear the rumble of Fire Nation tanks. Then they came to the city.

It was carved completely out of rock, metal, anything that had been down there. Toph stopped at the opening of the tunnel and grabbed large pieces of metal on either side of the opening. She pulled them together, effectively closing off the city. She then did some complex motions, and the large, domed roof over the city opened in the middle.

They climbed on Appa, and he flew out of the city. They landed near the top, and Toph created some stairs into the city. Then they flew away into the sky.

End Chapter 6


	8. NOTICE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do, in fact own this note.**

**Go away, lawyers! Shoo!**

**(Pulls out shotgun and makes threatening gestures towards a small herd of lawyers)**

**^_^**

TO ALL MY READERS:

I'm not really getting any feedback, negative or positive, so I'm only going to be updating a few of my fanfictions, unless I get some reviews.

Here's a list of which ones I WILL be updating:

Halo: Return of the Forerunners

The Infinity Saga

Okay, well, hoping for reviews,

Avatarfanatic280 


End file.
